Hei You!
by ecanh coklat
Summary: Len sudah libur! dengan segala pekerjaan yang sudah dilakukannya minggu lalu, tentu tidak berlebihan bila ia ingin istirahat dan menghabiskan waktu dengan orang yang disayanginya. Tapi tunggu, kamu mau kemana? Len x Reader!


Ehem. Ini fanfic saya **Len X_ Reader_.**

Dibuat sebagai rasa terimakasih pada teman saya yang sudah susah-susah menasehati saya soal menjaga emosi *maaf ya bro, ekke masih suka ngeledak-ledak*

omoooo,buat yg bingung, ini ceritanya Len x pembaca ^^

dari sudut pandang Len.

Yaaa, anggep aja ini galuannya Len...karena kamyuuu :D

**Summary :** Akhirnya! Libur! Setelah serangkaian rekaman dan hal-hal mengenainya, akhirnya libur! Apa yang harus dilakukan? Istirahat! Dan aku ingin menikmatinya bersama seseorang. Tunggu...sepertinya rencananya agak sedikt meleset~

**Include :** OOC, OOT, dll dst dan kamyuuu

Semua abang-abang teteh-teteh adek kakak mas mba **Vocaloid** bukan punya saya *ya iyalah*.

tanpa ada maksud menyinggung kelompok manapun

enjoy u_u

* * *

"Jadi bagimana rekamannya?" suaramu terdengar dari ujung sana.

"Lancar-lancar saja." aku menjawab sambil sibuk memainkan kabel telpon.

"Lumayan juga ya 1 minggu kamu izin. Kemarin ada ulangan dan beberapa catetan. Aku udah bikin kopiannya buat kamu dan Rin.",

"Wah, makasih banget ya."

"Lupa. Mulai besok libur seminggu. Sekolah dipakai buat latihan ujian,"

"Bagus deh. Badanku sudah mau rontok", aku memutar sedikit bahuku.

"Rin mana?"

"Dia langsung tidur saat kami sudah sampai asrama. Sepertinya tidak akan bangun sampai besok siang,"

"Umh...tolong bilangin, jangan lupa...gak jadi. Nanti aku sms aja."

"Emang kenapa? Ngomong aja. Nanti aku sampaiin,"

"Gak, gak. Gak usah. Ngerepotin," suaramu terdengar panik.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu, "Ya sudah,". Suasana berubah kaku.

"Er...Len...sudah jam segini. Kamu juga mau istirahat, kan?" Arrrggghhh! Sebenarnya aku masih ingin bicara, tapi aku urungkan mendengar suaramu yang menguap.

"Umh..."

"Jangan lupa ambil catetatannya ya. Atau aku saja yang ke sana?"

"Yah, nanti aku hubungin lagi, "

"Ok. Selamat istirahat," aku tidak bisa membayangkan ekspresimu saat mengucappkannya, tapi...

"Makasih". Hubungan telpon tertutup. Aku menghelai napas. Jam di lobbi asrama Vocaloid menunjukkan jam 11. Yah, lebih baik aku tidur sekarang.

Hari itu aku tidak bermimpi apa-apa. Mungkin karena tubuhku terlalu lelah.

* * *

**23 Desember**

"Len, kamu mau makan sekarang atau nanti?" suara yang aku kenal membuatku terpaksa membuka mata,

"Ngg?" aku masih berusaha mengumpulkan nyawa.

"Luka hari ini masak. Kalau kamu mau makan sekarang ayo bareng, kalau kamu masih mau tidur bakal disiapin biar nanti tinggal dipanasin,"

Aku terduduk, menyesuaikan mata dengan cahaya pagi yang menerobos. Rin berdiri dekat cermin sedang merapihkan pitanya.

"Mau kemana?" aku bertanya.

Rin menoleh, ia berputar sedikit didepanku, "Gimana?".

"Bagus. Emang mau kemana?"

"Ada janji. Yuk ah, aku duluan ya. Kalau mau sarapan bareng mendingan cepet. Semuanya lagi kumpul sekarang," Rin mengambil tasnya dan berlari keluar kamar.

Aku masih diam ditempat tidur, lalu berteriak "Riiin! Tolong bilang aku masih mau tidur!" dan kembali tidur.

Aku turun ke ruang makan jam 10. Hanya ada Oliver yang sedang menemani Yuki bermain.

"Sudah bangun, Len-kun?" Yuki memandangku. Aku mengangguk dan mengacak rambutnya gemas.

"Aaaaah, Leen-kuun!"

"Miss Luka membuat cream sup dan roti, lalu ada sukiyaki dan nasi. Anda mau makan apa?" Oliver bangkit berjalan menuju dapur.

"Tidak usah. Aku saja yang mengurusnya. Kalian sudah makan?" aku masih belum terbiasa dengan bahasa-bahasa sopan Oliver.

"Sudaaah! Tadi Oliver bikinin aku omelete!" Yuki mengangkat bonekanya.

"Ya udah. Aku makan ya," aku berdiri dan menepuk pipinya pelan.

Dan seharian itu aku hanya menemani Yuki belajar menggantikan Kiyoteru-san yang belum pulang, menyiapkan makan siang dengan Oliver, makan siang dengan mereka, dan menonton TV. Oh liburan, tidak bisakah kau lebih menarik?

Iseng aku melihat board besar tempat jadwal kami sebulan ini ditulis. Sekarang tanggal 23, sampai nanti tanggal 27 kosong. Tiba-tiba mataku tertuju disatu tanggal. Ulang tahun aku dan Rin! Ohoho. AKhirnya waktuku untuk dipanggil pendek berkurang jugaaaa.

Aku tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu, segera ku ambil hp-ku.

"Hei, maaf mendadak. Tanggal 27 ada acara gak?" aku mengetik cepat dan mengirimkan padamu.

Tak lama. "Maaf, tanggal segitu ada janji mu_um"

Aku diam. lalu.

"Tanggal 26?"

"Ada kondangan..."

"25?" aku mulai panas.

"Ke rumah saudara,"

"ok."

Aku membanting hp-ku ke sofa dan menggelung menikmati acara tv dengan hati kesal.

Malamnya aku menelponmu lagi. Aku takut kalau aku terkesan memaksa...yaaa...walau memang begitu sih...

"Halo?" kau mengangkat telpon.

"Oh, ngg...hai,"

"Hai Len. Ada apa?" suaramu terdengar lelah.

"Ada apa? Kamu sakit?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Ah...enggak. Cuma capek..."

"Hei, kamu masih punya es krim?" terdengar suara dari arah dirimu. Suara laki-laki...Kaito?

"Habis! Kan tadi udah dimakan semua!" suara teriakanmu teredam. Mungkin kau menutup telpon dengan tanganmu.

"Lagi ada tamu?" pancingku.

"Ah, enggak. Saudara." aku tidak melanjutkan bertanya.

"Ung...Len...aku agak capek hari ini. Tak apa aku tidur duluan?" ganti kamu yang bertanya.

"...yah...Ehm tunggu. Aku...mau ambil catetan...kapan kamu kosong?"

diam sebentar, lalu "Besok pagi bisa. Tapi pagi ya. Aku tunggu di cafee depan sekolah,"

Suaramu sudah terdengar tidak semangat,

"Hm...ok...Makasih ya. Selamat malam."

Aku menatap layar hp. Mencurigakan. Padahal lebih dekat kalau aku datang kerumahmu.

Aku jadi teringat suara orang di telpon. Mencurigakan.

"Len, anda mau makan malam sekarang?" Oliver datang sambil membalut tangannya dengan perban baru.

"Gak. Makasih. Aku mau langsung tidur," dan aku segera berlari menuju kamar, menyusun rencana dan segera tidur menunggu besok.

* * *

**24 Desember**

Pagi datang, aku segera turun menuju ruang makan. Sms mu bilang kau akan datang jam 9. Sial, sudah setengah sembilan.

Dengan diiringi teguran Luka agar aku mengurangi kecepatan makanku, aku menghabiskan sarapanku, pamit dengan setengah berteriak dan berlari keluar.

Jam setengah sepuluh. Aku melihat kamu sudah menunggu disalah satu bangku, dengan merasa bersalah aku mendekat,

"Maaf ya, ketiduran..." aku mengambil kursi didepanmu.

Kamu hanya diam saja. Sesekali memandang jam dan melihat ketikungan jalan.

"Er...kamu lagi nunggu orang lain?" aku bertanya.

"oh, enggak. Enggak papa. Tadi niatan mau belanja sedikit,"

"Mau aku temenin?"

"Jangan!" kamu segera memotong. Aku tentu saja kaget mendengar kamu menolak sekeras itu.

"yaaa, jangan semarah itu! Aku kan sudah minta maaf," aku membuang muka kesal.

Aku melirik sedikit padamu. Kau menghelai napas dan terlihat lebih tenang.

"Maaf ya. Maksudku, kamu kan baru selesai rekaman, lebih baik istirahatlah dulu," kamu tersenyum.

"Ah, ini catatannya," kamu menaruh tumpukan kertas dimeja.

"Kalau ada yang gak ngerti tanya aja. Aku nulis pakai pensil, jadi mungkin fotokopiannya ada yang gak kebaca. Maaf ya." kamu terlihat menyesal.

Yah, berhubung kamu yang bilang, jadi tidak masalah...

Tiba-tiba hpmu berbunyi. Kau melihat layarnya dan meminta izin menerima telpon.

"Jangan telpon sekarang," aku menangkap kau melirikku sekilas sebelum melihat kearah lain.

"Iya iya ini udah beres kok. Kamu udah nyampe? Iya...gak akan lama...ok", kamu lalu menutup hp dan mengambil tasmu.

"Aku duluan ya. Santai saja dulu," kamu menepuk pundakku pelan dan berjalan ke arah kasir lalu keluar.

Benar-benar mencurigakan. Apakah kamu...selingkuh?

***author :** Len-kun...sejak kapan kamu jadian sama dia?* Mukaku memanas. Segera aku memasukkan kertas-kertas yang kau berikan dan berlari menyusulmu.

***Author** : Len-kun, mau kemanaaa?* ia mengiringi langkahku.

Berisik. Dari sini urusan laki-laki.

***Author :** Len-kun, aku tidak pernah mengajarimu menjadi stalker (ia menghapus air mata dengan saputangan)*

Aku berhenti. Mukaku sepertinya sudah menggambarkan perasaan yang tercampur aduk dipikiranku. Author menghelai napas dan tersenyum.

***Author :** Len-kun! Mukamu bisa ketahuan (memberi syal) nih pake.* Aku tertegun menatap author.

"Tumben baik," dan segera berlari untuk menghindari amukan author, dan tentu untuk mengejarmu.

Kamu berbelok kearah stasiun, membeli tiket lalu turun.

"Maaf, yang tadi membeli tiket dompetnya tertinggal. Bisa beritahu dia mau kemana?" aku bertanya pada penjaga loket.

Dan dengan mudah aku berhasil mendapatkan tujuanmu.

Sepanjang perjalan aku berdiri tak jauh darimu. Setidaknya sudah dua kali kamu menerima telpon.

Kereta berhenti. Aku masih menjaga jarak agar kau tidak menyadari. Langkahmu makin cepat diiringi raut muka bahagia.

"Gakupo!" kau berteriak sambil melambai. Gakupo berjalan mendekat. Ia lalu mengelus kepalamu dan kau menggandengnya keluar dari stasiun.

Deg. Aku terhuyung.

***Author** : bertahanlah, Len!*

Author...berarti...selama ini...

***Author** : kuatkanlah, sobat. Bisa saja mereka kakak beradik atau...*

Tapi tapi tapi...

***Author :** Kau lelaki atau bukan* dan menepuk punggungku.

***Author** : mana semangat pria penakluk wanitamu seperti di _SPICE_?*

Itukan cuma lagu...

***Author :** atau yang di _Synchronicity_ (bener gak tuh nulisnya?) kamu berani ngelawan naga!*

Itu kan belum beres...

***Author :** Selemah inikah Len yang dipuja para wanita...dan beberapa pria...*

Aku menoleh kesal. Tapi, dia benar juga. Kalau belum memastikan, baru tidak ada harapan.

Aku segera membenarkan syalku lagi dan berlari kearah kamu pergi.

Sial! Kau, gakupo, dengan motornya, sudah melesat kearah kota.

***Author :** jangan bengong! Nih helm* ia sudah menunggu diatas motor.

Dari mana...

***Author :** haiaaa, ini kan cerita aku, suka-suka dong.*

Tanpa pikir panjang aku segera naik. Kamu berhenti di daerah pertokoan dan masuk ke...toko kue?

Aku dan author hanya melihat dari kejauhan. Kamu menunjuk rak kue dan tertawa bersama Gakupo. Kamu lalu mengangkat kepala dan menerima kantong dari penjaga toko.

Tak lama kalian keluar dan sibuk tertawa.

*Author : dari sini perjuanganmu, nak* dan ia pergi meninggalkan aku...mungkin sebenarnya pergi dari kejaran polisi dibelakangnya...

Tapi semakin mengikutimu, hatiku semakin sakit. Setelah dari toko kue, kalian masuk ke toko pernak-pernik. Kalau tidak ingat situasi, ingin aku memukul tangan Gakupo yang membantumu memakaikan kalung.

Lalu kalian makan siang. Aaang, author...aku juga lapar...eh, maksudku, mengapa, author...mengapaaaa...

Sampai sore kalian masuk ke bioskop. Mau apalagi. Lebih baik aku pulang.

Sesampainya di asrama, Meiko menyambutku dengan celemek. Aaaarggh! Mengapa aku harus memasak untuk semua dihari yang menyebalkan iniiiiii!

Aku masuk ke dapur. Rin dan Piko sudah ada disana.

"Akhirnya" Rin...menghapus air mata?

"Nih terusin. Aku mau ngurus bumbu spagetinya," ia menyerahkan pisau dan berlalu kearah kompor.

Aku menatap meja yang tadi dihadapan Rin. Bawang bombai. Tentu. Tentu ia menangis.

Aku mulai memotong dan aroma pedih bawang menguar, membuat mataku pedih.

Tes, air mata mulai menetes. Aroma bawang yang kuat, ditambah lagi kalau mengingat dirimu dan Gakupo tadi...

"Len..." Piko menatapku khawatir.

"Ngg?" aku mengerjap membuat beberapa butir air mata jatuh.

"Ini..." Piko menyerahkan...kacamata hitam...

Hening...dalam hati aku merutuk author dan ide anehnya.

Dengan rasa persaudaraan, aku mengambil dan memakainya. Yah, setidaknya aroma bawang tidak terlalu menggangguku sekarang.

* * *

_Omo...sorry ya kalau ada yang tidak berkenan. Inikan cuma have fun doang. Ok, Len-kun, 2 hari menuju hari ulang tahunmu dan dapat dipastikan kamu bakal tetap jomblo!_

**Len :** *jalanin roadroller*

_huaaaa. daku kan becanda~_

**Len :** *matiin roadroller* jadi...bisa jadian dong?

_yaaa, tau deh *angkat bahu*_

**Len** :*nyalain roadroller lagi*

_Hiaaa, sabar-sabar. masih ada satu chapter lagi!_

**Len :** bener ya?

_Yaaa...itu sih tergantung reader *kabur sebelum digiling*_


End file.
